The Trusting Game
by WiseAlliOwl
Summary: StarClan's biggest mistake, hidden and forgotten, is slowly arising. And causing chaos among the clans...and the stars... Sides will be chosen, lives will be taken, will you play the game? Rated M for violence, cannibalism, language, and lemons in later chapters.
1. Prolog

"We should have removed him from the clan when he was an apprentice, we should have seen what was coming."

"I told you when he was born he had too good of a face, that he would be trouble..."

"...And trouble was all he was."

"Affairs in all the clans, all of them...!"

"...And with loners."

"Conspiracy with outsiders and rouges..."

"...Murder of the third degree."

"I don't see what good the tom is to ThunderClan, all he gives he steals back...doubled the amount!"

"...we should have never let it get this far."

"I think we all know what to do."

"Kill him?"

"No. That's against the warrior code."

"He's no warrior."

"But we are."

"Torture then?"

"I don't find that amusing."

"Nor do I, as leader, I will give the final punishment, and it will be none of what you said Beetlepelt."

"You use to be fun Lightningstar, what happened?"

"Sir...are you just going to...banish him? That seems pretty lenient compared to what he's done."

"I know Berryclaw, and he will be banished of course, we can not have a cat like him in ThunderClan, but, in punishment, we'll cut him up a bit, let him know we're not cats to be toyed with."

"So, a beating?"

"Yes, a beating, I believe that StarClan will find that acceptable, there's no doubt in my mind where's he's going after his death anyway."

"Hmph, why can't we just torture him for a few weeks? Tear out his claws, shred off his pelt...neuter him..."

"Beetlepelt, no, just...no..."

"You use to be fun, you really were."

"Thank StarClan I matured then."

"Well, if you all are done, I'm going to bed, since, someone, put me on dawn patrol, _Berryclaw_." Putting a loud hiss on the deputy's name, Beetlepelt groggily slipped out of Lightningstar's rock den into the dark and cool early spring night. Still muttering as he made his way back the warriors den about how gentle Lightningstar was being with the criminal's punishment.

Pinning his ears back, he looked to where the criminal was being kept, a bramble den guarded by two alert guards. Watch Shift alternated every two hours during the night just so that they would be able to stay alert.

Of course...Beetlepelt wasn't allowed to guard the den or be left alone with the prisoner at any time, much to his great dismay.

"Lightningstar really needs to ease up on me...so what if I kill him?" He muttered aloud as he finally reached the warriors den, peering in through the darkness with green eyes reflecting the light of the almost full moon. To the right was his sister, with her mate, to the left was his brother, with his mate. Beetlepelt made a bee line for the middle, stepping over his slumbering den mates and situating himself on the ground...by himself, just the way he liked it.

* * *

**_Flash Forward:_**

* * *

The ragged brown tom inched his way forward along the dead limbs of the lightning-singed tree branch, his face was as equally scarred and burnt as the branch, and a featureless gaping mouth brought in the air, letting the taste of it run over his scensory glands.

He depended on the scent glands on his tongue, all his other senses were destroyed.

Two scabbed and peeling holes where his eyes had once been, the fur under and around them gone to reveal his black charred skin. Once two perky ears melted down, clogging his ear drums. And his nose, his nose appeared to have never been.

With great skill he brought his lithe body along the branch, feeling it under his paw pads, a never ending hunger threatening to crush his already collapsing stomach.

He could smell it, right bellow him, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that it was there. Breathing the same air that he was, but blind to the monstrous creature above him.

His prey never knew, he smelt like the forest, and he never made a sound.

Placing one paw on air he gracefully dived down, striking out with his front claws he skillfully flipped the unsuspecting prey onto its back. Gracefully lashing out and crushing its windpipe under one suddenly lethal paw. He felt it die under him, it struggle to get the outside air into its deflating lungs. Felt as his life and soul shuddered out of the body, the meaty, the delicious body.

Crouching down to the side, the tom sat down to enjoy his well caught meal.

Another feline.

That was all he could eat, its flesh was soft and tender in his mouth, easily slid down his constantly sore throat. His mind didn't work like the way it did before, he didn't think about what he was doing, he just did it. It was instinct.

And, somewhere, in the black shell that was the toms mind, a spark was blazing, somehow, he felt the joy of emotion when he caught a cat. Knowing that it was revenge. And the revenge tasted sweeter than the actual meal.


	2. Clan Cats and RougesLoners

_Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no spamming or trolling, that's just rude. Anyways, I don't own warriors, just my characters. (Obviously.) So, yeap, here's the allegiances, only the ThunderClan one is completely filled out since it will be the main clan, all the others are only partially. If more characters come in place, the allegiances will be updated every so often so check back in. ;)_

* * *

**ThunderClan****-**

**Leader-  
**Icestar- She cat with a thick white pelt, green eyes

**Deputy-**  
Birdfeather- Dark grey and white she cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine** **Cat-**  
Brownear- Grey tom with short brown ears and brown and black tail tip

**Warriors-  
**Copperclaw- Goldish tabby tom with long claws and copper eyes

Scareye- Black tom with many scars over his left eye, blue eyes

Leafdapple- Pretty molted grey she cat with black spots in her fur, blue eyes

Rockfall- Hefty grey and silver tom with gold eyes

Spottedfeather- Black and white she cat with a notably reddish tail, blue eyes

Speckledpelt- Black and white tom with grey flecks and blue eyes

Smudgewing- Small black and silver she cat with blue eyes and a white tail and ears

Hallowclaw- Ragged brown tom with sharp claws and beady green eyes  
_Apprentice- Flypaw_

Feverpelt- A small, constantly sick, dark tabby tom with long cheek furs and green eyes

Seedleaf- Pale tabby ginger tom with green eyes

Redflower- Red tabby she cat with brown-black markings

Batear- Black tom with a dark grey body and very long/large ears and dark amber eyes

Nightstorm- Smokey black tom with a white 'mask' over his bright green-blue eyes

Airfur- Siamese tom with blue eyes, long legs and neck

**Apprentices-**  
Flypaw- Black tom with large gold eyes and short white legs/paws and tail

**Queens/Kits-  
**Mudnose- Murky colored brown she cat with long fur and amber eyes  
_Kit(s)-  
Rockkit: Siamese tom  
Stonekit: Siamese tom  
Pebblekit: Siamese she cat  
_

Rosepetal- Rose-grey she cat with soft grey eyes  
_Kit-  
Lillykit: Smokey silver-orange she cat with amber eyes  
_  
Seabreeze- Goldish and brown fur with silver streaks and silver eyes  
_Kit(s)-  
Coralkit: coral colored she cat with one brown eye and another silver eye  
Goldkit: Very light brown tabby tom with silver eyes  
_

Morningrain- Soft grey she cat with bold blue eyes  
_Kit(s): Expecting_

**Elders-  
**Beetlewing- Tom with a dull black pelt and glazed green eyes (also known as Tickpelt)

Locustsong- Black she cat with large glazed amber eyes

Fallingpelt- A young ragged tom suffering from a life long case of mange.

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader-**  
Runningstar- Long legged silvery tom with matching grey eyes

**Deputy-  
**Bramblefoot- Young tabby brown and tan tom with a twisted front paw and bright amber eyes  
_Apprentice-Soulpaw_

**Medicine Cat-  
**Spiritpelt- Deaf thin white tom with blue eyes  
_Apprentice-Featherpaw_

**Warriors  
**Appletail- White and brown she cat with reddish colored eyes

Grassfeather- White she cat with blue eyes, partly deaf

Moorfoot- Brown tom with a grey underbelly and markings  
_Apprentice-Ghostpaw_

Flashfur- Brightly colored ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Cavepelt- Grey and black tom with green eyes

Peachtuft- Soft peach colored she cat with long black ear tufts

**Apprentices  
**Ghostpaw- White tom with blue eyes

Soulpaw- White she cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw- Small, quiet brown tabby she cat with white paws, underbelly, tail tip, and muzzle

**Queens  
**Softleap- Soft furred yellow tabby she cat with a leopard pattern  
_Kit(s)-Expecting_

Volepelt- Petite and pretty blackish-brown she cat  
_Kit(s)-Expecting_

**Elders  
**Whiskerstar- Molted brown tom, very old

**RiverClan  
**

**Leader  
**Fishstar- She cat with a grey top, white under belly, and silver middle, has bright blue eyes  
_Apprentice-Crimsonpaw  
_

**Deputy  
**Stormeyes- Large black tom with many scars and stormy grey eyes

**Medicine Cat  
**Aspenroot- Heavy set light black and grey tom with a brown blaze on his forehead  
_Apprentice-Blackpaw  
_

**Warriors  
**Brookheart- Gold tabby she cat with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice-Heronpaw_

Creekclaw- Grey and white spotted tom with deep amber eyes  
_Apprentice-Downpaw_

Troutpool- Goldish colored tom with a greenish undertone  
_Apprentice-Skippaw_

Splashtail- Tan tabby she cat with green eyes and a very long tail  
_Apprentice-Wetpaw_

Birchleaf- Long limb white tom with brown spots and rings throughout his pelt

Fisherfeather- White and black tom with green eyes

Bassmouth- Grey and almost green tom with large yellow eyes and long teeth

**Apprentices  
**Wetpaw- Small blue tom

Crimsonpaw- Reddish colored she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Skippaw- Black tom with a small white diamond on his chest and forehead yellow eyes

Blackpaw- Brown tom with black paws and head yellow eyes

Downpaw- Fluffy white and grey she cat with a pretty head and large green eyes

Heronpaw- Long legged brown, black, and white she cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**  
Mouseear- Dusty light grey she cat with brown paws and tail  
_Kits- Expecting_

Thrushwing- Black, white, and brown molted she cat  
_Kit(s)-  
Pheasantkit- Molted black, white, and brown tom with a red ring around his neck  
Ringkit- Black tom with a red and white ring around his neck  
Bramblekit- Brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, yellow eyes, and black tail  
Stormkit- Small orange tabby she cat with elaborate white markings_

Goldreed- Golden tabby she cat with green eyes  
_Kit(s)-  
Pondkit: Black tom with green eyes  
Creekkit: Silver she cat with a gold underbelly and ear tips_

Beachpebble- Small tortoiseshell she cat with bold coloring  
_Kit(s)- Expecting_

Sandheart- Light tan tabby she cat with brown-amber eyes  
_Kit(s)- Expecting  
_

**Elders**

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**  
Shadestar- Dark grey tom with equally grey eyes  
_Apprentice-Frenzypaw_

**Deputy  
**Turtlepelt- Tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice-Branchpaw_

**Medicine Cat  
**Moonfoot- Grey tabby she cat with one white ear and a black ear and green eyes

**Warriors  
**Swampfoot- Hefty dappled tan tom with large paws and green eyes

Moletunnel- Dapple black tom with two white front paws and brown legs

Mousetail- Wiry grey she cat

Frogleap- White tom with yellow and greenish stripes  
_Apprentice-Barkpaw_

Rootpelt- Molted tabby brown she cat with white stripes

Cloudrain- White, black, and brown tom with short legs

Redsky- Tortoiseshell she cat with brown legs

**Apprentices  
**Frenzypaw- Black and white she cat with a noticeably pink nose

Barkpaw- Large brown and black tom with ragged fur

Branchpaw- Lithe brown she cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Foxcloud- Small she cat with the same coloration pattern as a fox  
_Kit(s)_:  
_Fogkit_- _Petite tortoiseshell she cat with misty green eyes_

Owleyes- Light roan she cat with large yellow eyes  
_Kit(s):  
Hawkkit- Brown tom with black and white crossing stripes  
Ospreykit- White and black she cat with white flecks across her_

**Elders**

Diamondeye- Large silvery she cat, blind in one silver glazed eye

* * *

**Rouges/Loners-**

**Ratheart**: Previous ThunderClan warrior, a handsome brown tom with yellow eyes, womanizer. Created much turmoil inside all of the clans, even caused a murder.

**Alfalfa, Hay, and Straw:** 3 siblings living a barn outside of ThunderClan territory. All are black and white molted tabbies. Alfalfa and Straw are female, Hay is the only male and is the only one of the three to have blue eyes. (All the others have green.)

**Armor: **A massive badly scarred grey tom with green eyes, rouge who hangs around with Ratheart and Benson but generally acts alone. He is a great fighter and wears a collar though he was never a house pet.

**Mac:** Elderly loner who is often trailed by his grandson Max. Ginger tabby with amber eyes.

**Max:** Can often be seen with his grandfather Mac. Max is a black tom with ginger paws, underbelly, tail, and ears. Was born in RiverClan and was called Scalekit, his clan mates believe that he is dead.

**Benson:** A large very pale tan-white tom more commonly called Siberian due to his tiger like appearance. He is solidly built and has dull green eyes. Often hangs around with Ratheart and Armor. He had one point been an apprentice in ThunderClan named Bullpaw.

**Silvia:** Gorgeous and petite silver she cat with large, bold blue eyes and white front paws. She is commonly around Starr, though it is not uncommon for her to be alone with one of her many suitors.

**Starr:** Pretty white she cat with yellow streaks through her pelt. Closest friend of Silvia and though she's not notorious as Silvia when it comes to toms, she has quite a streak following her.

**Flick and Flip:** Most cats don't bother saying both of them, they just say Fli (Fly). Two inseparable twins since birth, both cats are male and have the same black pelt and white flecks all in the same spot, they both have the same eye shade of blue and they have picked up a strange habit of finishing each others sentences. The twins aren't dependent on each other, and they both are young and searching for separate mates for themselves.


	3. Failed Seduction

The black and grey tom watched intently as Leafdapple dropped into a hunting crouch, "Like this Batear?" She asked in a quiet voice, trying not to tremble as she held the awkward position. There was a sigh from Batear, and the pretty she cat crossed her jaw, "What am I doing wrong?" She questioned, glaring at the tom, and Batear shook his head.

"Your back is to high, lower it like this." He said, pushing down on her back so that her belly was almost touching the ground. "And keep your tail straight out."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, doing what he had instructed, "Like this."

"Yes! I think you could finally catch something." He chuckled, and Leafdapple pretended to look hurt, pouting out her lower jaw.

Standing up, she turned to face the tom, "Now, I can't help that I wasn't born in the clan, can I Batear." He rolled his eyes as the she cat moved closer to him, blinking her blue eyes seductively. Batear stood up to try and break the tension that hung in the air, Leafdapple glowered slightly.

He jerked his head to the side, "Leafdapple, I told you I would train you how to hunt and fight like a clan cat, but you're going to have to try a little harder if you ever want to learn."

The she cat purred, running her head under his chin, "Can't we take a little break from training?"

"No, I don't think that would be the best idea..."

Leafdapple crossed her jaw and turned away, casting a side ward glance at the stubborn tom. Ever since joining ThunderClan Leafdapple had found herself oddly attracted to the male. She couldn't exactly place why, he wasn't the most attractive tom, his ears were to far to big compared to his body, and his pelt was extraordinarily bland. Since her arrival, she had attracted nearly all of the males, not limited to just ThunderClan.

Yet Batear payed her no mind, went out of his way to ignore her and her flirtatious attempts. Why? He had no mate, no she cat to focus his attention on. And why shouldn't he like her? She was beautiful, almost perfect!

Annoyed and angry, she turned again to the tom, who had suddenly focused all his attention to the ground beneath his paws. "Alright." She muttered, before faking a large smile, "Oh, Batear, Batear, Batear." The tom flicked his large ears and Leafdapple thought she caught a flash of a wicked smile. "You're just playing with me, aren't you...Batear." She whispered. If it had been any other cat he wouldn't have been able to hear, but those giant ears could pick up anything.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied, moving past the glowering she cat with a teasing smirk, his tail high. "Now let's head back to camp be-"

He stopped before he could finish his sentence.

"What is it, jerk?"

There was a few seconds pause as Batear tried to gather his breath, "Go get Icestar." He ordered.

Leafdapple suddenly began to worry, "What is it?" She asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"Go get Icestar...now!"


End file.
